Bronto
Bronto, también llamado Bronto Burt (''ブロントバート Buronto Bāto'') es un enemigo común proveniente del [[Kirby (universo)|universo Kirby]], quien tiene un papel como enemigo a enfrentar en Smashventura. Perfil [[Archivo:Kirby junto a varios Brontos en Kirby's Dream Land 3.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Kirby observando a varios Brontos volando en Kirby's Dream Land 3.]]El Bronto es un enemigo común en los juegos de Kirby, su primera aparición fue en Kirby's Dream Land para Game Boy, desde entonces el Bronto no ha faltado en ninguno de los juegos de Kirby. En los escenarios, estos aparecen volando de arriba hacia abajo ya sea hacia la derecha o izquierda del mismo, pero siempre hacia adelante; también se les puede encontrar en el suelo hasta que Kirby se les acerque, en tal caso, empezarán a volar. También, y generalmente en lugares cerrados, estos volarán aleatoriamente cambiando el curso de vuelo solo al chocar con algún elemento sólido. En ciertas ocasiones no tan comunes, los Brontos perseguirán directamente a Kirby hasta chocar con este, en caso de hacerlo, serán derrotados inmediatamente, aunque este comportamiento solo sucede en momentos específicos. Al ser absorbido, el Bronto no le dará a Kirby ninguna habilidad. En Super Smash Bros. 148px|rightEl Bronto puede ser visto, junto con otros elementos de la serie, volando en el fondo del escenario Dream Land. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Debido a que Dream Land regresa como un escenario pasado, el Bronto puede ser visto una vez más, junto con otros elementos de la serie, volando en el fondo del escenario. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl El Bronto cuenta con un trofeo y una pegatina en este juego. Pegatina Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Bronto :Este pájaro y Kirby son casi como dos gotas de agua. Bronto revolotea por Dream Land impulsándose con su alas transparentes descendiendo en picada de vez en cuando. Pese a no tenerle inquina a Kirby a veces tiene sus más y sus menos con él cuando los dos se encuentran. Procura no chocar con él. :*''GB: Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''NDS: Kirby ¡Roedores al Ataque!'' Inglés :Bronto Burt :A bird that looks a lot like Kirby. Bronto Burt has clear wings that he uses to busily flutter around the skies of Dream Land. He will pull off sudden dive bombs on occasion, and although he has no ill will toward Kirby, Bronto Burt will sometimes collide with the pink hero if he gets in the way. You should be especially careful of these collisions. :*''Kirby's Dream Land'' :*''Kirby: Mouse Attack'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS El Bronto es un enemigo más en el modo Smashventura exclusivo para la versión de 3DS, apareciendo también en la desición de victoria por número de enemigos del universo Kirby. Vuelve a cumplir su papel como elemento de fondo en el escenario descargable Dream Land, rediseño de la versión para Nintendo 64. Greninja junto a Bronto en Smashventura SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Bronto junto a Greninja en Smashventura. Ataques Descripción del trofeo 100px|right :Bronto :Estos enemigos rosas con alas salen por todas partes en la serie Kirby. En Smashventura hay tres tipos de Bronto, y uno de ellos te perseguirá de forma implacable. Su ataque giratorio quizá no haga mucho daño, pero corres el riesgo de que te lance si te golpea repetidamente, ¡así que ten cuidado! Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario